After Beats!
by Kaito Eri
Summary: The Intro to the Afterstory Angel Beats! (It's Mainly Focused on Kanade and Yuzuru.)


It was a warm summer day in Tokyo. A lone orange haired boy walked down the busy city sidewalk. He had nothing on his mind, no one to think about. He had no care in the world. Just then he noticed a girl he passed by with bright white silvery hair, wearing a white hat, looking at her cell phone. He stopped and turned to look back. Somehow he felt he knew her. Just as he did, she began to walk away so he ran to catch up with her. he reached out to touch her shoulder. She turned to him. The moment they saw each other eye to eye it was like they never left the Afterlife and were still together. "K-Kanade?" The boy stuttered. "Yuzuru." She said. "I knew we would meet again." Tears rolled down her face. "Kanade…" He hugged her back. "I've been waiting so long… and now I'm finally back here in your arms." She said in a happy sobbing voice. "I love you Yuzuru. I promise I won't ever leave you again! Please forgive me. I don't wish for you to hate me." Kanade pleaded. Yuzuru smiled. "I forgive you. I could never hate you, I love you that much. All that matters is that we're together right now, nothing else." Yuzuru held out his hand. "Take my hand. You don't need to cry anymore. I'm here for you, always." Kanade wiped her tears and took his hand with her own. "Where shall we go?" Kanade asked. "How about taking a walk in the park? My bike is just over yonder." He pointed." It is a lovely day." Yuzuru said cheerfully. "That sounds good." Kanade said now smiling herself. They walked the city streets hand in hand. As they were walking Kanade asked, "What kind of car do you drive Yuzuru?" Yuzuru chuckled. "Oh I don't have a car. I have a motorcycle. Is that alright with you?" "Oh, it's fine." Kanade smiled. "Here it is." Yuzuru said. A black bike was propped against the café wall. "What a nice bike." Kanade let go of Yuzuru's hand and hopped on it. "Can I drive? I have a bike of my own at home. I just haven't seen one quite like this." She asked. "Of course, Kanade." He smiled. He jumped on. "Just to warn you Yuzuru, I like to ride fast." Kanade told him. "Alright, fine with me. Just wear this helmet for me please." He took his helmet off the back of his bike. "What about you? I don't want you to get hurt." Kanade said. "You wear it." "No you should, your safety is more precious than mine." Yuzuru joked. "That's not funny. I couldn't live without you if you died. We'll both not wear helmets. If there is an accident we both die instead of just one of us." Kanade stated firmly. "As you wish Kanade." Yuzuru put the helmet on. "Eh there's no place to put this anyways, I'll just wear it I guess." Kanade put a hand on her face. "All of that and you put it on anyways… Baka." She chuckled. "Yeah I guess I am." Yuzuru chuckled. "Well hang on, we're off." Kanade revved the engines and the bike sped off, unknowingly Kanade still had her hat on, it blew away with the draft of the bike. At the park, the two parked the bike near an old tree. They walked to a vacant grassy patch and lay down together. They looked up at the clear blue sky. A gentle breeze blew. "It's such a beautiful day…" Kanade said. "It is. Being here with you makes it all worthwhile." Yuzuru agreed. "Oh no," Kanade just realized that her hat was missing. "What's wrong?" Yuzuru asked. "My hat, I forgot I was wearing it and it must have blown off when we started riding!" Kanade exclaimed, sitting up. "Oh well, it's just a hat." She shrugged. "No no I'll get you a new one." Yuzuru said also sitting up. "No it's alright, really. It was a pain in the ass anyway." Kanade laughed. Yuzuru smiled. "Kanade, I want…" Yuzuru stuttered. "Yuzuru?" "I want to have a child with you." Kanade's cheeks turned bright red. "A child? So that would mean I would be a mother. I don't know if I can be one…" Yuzuru put a soft hand on her cheek. "You can be. I just wanted to. I love you and I want to create something with you, something that will live on after we are long gone, children." It took a few seconds to respond. "Yes. Yuzuru, I want to have children with you."

5 Years Later…

"Ayane, Kyane! Wake up. It's time for you two to go to school." Kanade said shaking the twins awake. "Your father made breakfast this morning, he got the day off." She smiled. "Yay," the twins exclaimed. Once Ayane and Kyane were clad in their school uniforms and groomed for the day the Otonashi's sat down for a family breakfast. It was a special time. Yuzuru was usually busy working as a Paramedic at this hour. "I'm so glad you could be here for breakfast Yuzuru," Kanade said cheerfully. "So are we." Kyane said. "Question, why are you off work today? Did you get fired?" Ayane asked. "No silly I didn't get fired it's just my day off. The boss said I should just take it easy. Your father is the hardest worker in the whole city he said." Yuzuru chuckled, patting Ayane on the head. "I was just kidding!" Ayane blushed cutely. "So hey, what were you going to do with papa today mom? You anything planned? "She asked. "Um, let's see. I don't really have any plans for the day, but we'll probably just do some gardening and maybe go out walking in the park." Kanade said. "Sounds good, dad can I tell mom about that secret now?" Kyane whispered, nudging Yuzuru's arm. "Go ahead." Yuzuru smiled. "Well dad has a reservation for both of you two at the Royale tonight with some of your old Battlefront friends, but it was a little expensive…" Kyane drained off. "The Royale? That's one of the richest and most elegant of restaraunts, how'd you pay for that all?" Kanade asked, a bit shocked at the sound. "To be honest, the whole Battlefront paid for it all. Whom are all going to be attending. " Yuzuru said. "Oh." Kanade paused. "All that money, just for one night?!" Kanade retorted. "Yes. Please don't be mad…." Yuzuru was about to finish when Kanade cut in, "That's so sweet!" She got up and hugged him. "I swear I see hearts flying around. Oh Kyane, we gotta catch the bus!" The twins waved and said goodbye to their parents, grabbing their packs and heading out the door. "Ah. We're alone, at last. It's been a while since we've had the house to ourselves. " Kanade said. "It sure has. Well what do you want to do first today? I'm open to suggestions." Yuzuru said. "Well… how about you kiss me, for old time's sake." Kanade said puckering her lips. Yuzuru kissed her. "Again, that was terrible. Your lips are too dry. Why haven't you been using chapstick like I tell you too?" She licked her lips and kissed Yuzuru. "That's a kiss." She smirked. "Sorry." They kissed again. "You need to lead all the time, you have the best kisses ever Kanade." Yuzuru complimented her taking a breath after each small then long kiss. They finished, both smiling, putting their heads together. "Now that that's over what is second on the agenda, we have the whole day. I don't think we'll be kissing the whole day." They chuckled. "Well I need to water my rose gardens." Kanade said. "There's also fresh tomatoes and basil to collect as well as some veggies. You can help me with that." "Alright, sure thing Kanade. I'd love to." Yuzuru said. "Would you care if I used some of the tomatoes and basil for 'Crusty Cheese Bread'? " Kanade nodded. "The girls will love that. Just wait till later, since they take like no time to make." Kanade said. It was a hot sunny day out. There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky above. "Whew it sure is a scorcher out today." Kanade said wiping sweat off her forehead. She took off her gardening hat and fanned herself with it. "Remember when this fell off the first time we re-met Yuzuru, I thought it was gone forever, but it's funny how we found it on Yuri's head when we first saw her, Masami, Shiina, Kaito and Hisako again. Then that led to us finding Yui, Hideki and the rest of the Battlefront. I guess it was fate that brought us all back together." Kanade said sitting down on her garden bench. Yuzuru joined her. "Yeah I guess it is." He said putting his arm around her. She leaned against him. "Friendship never dies, Kanade. We live in our hearts. The universe has its weird ways of bringing people together. I knew when I first met you, that you were the one for me. I just had a feeling, and I was right." Yuzuru said putting his head on hers." I guess that's just the universe bringing people together. I felt the same way." Kanade smiled. "You know you didn't have to stab me, even though I did ask for it." Yuzuru chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I didn't. But you were foolish then and I'd say you deserved it. You should probably have joined up with Yuri." "No, if I had had the choice, I would have been with you instead." Yuzuru stated firmly. "I know. Either way, you would have helped everyone move along with your kind heart and friendship, including me. You accepted me when no one else did. I can never say enough to thank you." She put her hand on his. "I Love You, I always will. I promise you that." Yuzuru kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. "And I will always Love You. I have to thank you even more, without you Kanade, I wouldn't have even become close to who I am today. I still would have been a lost and desperate soul. You saved me." The two joined hands. "As I said at the wedding, let's be Together, Forever." Yuzuru told her softly. "We will. There's no force in the world that will ever be able separate us." Kanade assured him. "Damn straight. I love you so much." They kissed. "Hey… woah!" Hideki said walking up catching the two in the middle of a kiss. Yui was with him. "Aww, that's cute!" Yui exclaimed. Yuzuru and Kanade turned to them and blushed. "Oh hey guys what's up?" Kanade asked. "We were just harvesting and watering." Hideki scratched his head. "Cool. Mind if we help? We wanted to hang with you two for a bit. We are off work today too." Yui said. "That's great! Well come on, we've got work to do." Yuzuru said with a smile. "Yep, hanging with you guys is the best." Hideki noted. The four friends broke sweat gardening, got a bit dirty but all were having a laugh. "Lemonade?" Kanade said holding up a pitcher of lemonade. Everyone nodded, the group sat down at the picnic table, Kanade poured them all a glass and one for herself. "This lemonade is so refreshing and delicious!" Yui exclaimed. "It really is, thanks Kanade." Yuzuru smiled. "That's some good lemonade. Did you make it yourself Kanade?" Hideki also commented. "Yep, I made it from the lemons on my lemon tree over there." She pointed. "When did you grow that? I never noticed." Yuzuru asked. "It's been there for a while." Kanade said. "Hmmm, Hideki we should have our own garden too." Yui said poking Hideki. "That's not a bad idea. Say Kanade, Yuzuru could you help us grow one, we have no experience really. Heh heh." Hideki asked. "Sure thing, do you have an open area with sunlight, open to the rain, good soil, how big is your garden going to be?" Kanade questioned Yui and Hideki. "Erm, we don't know haha. But we'll figure it out." Yui said cheerfully. Kanade and Yuzuru smiled and nodded.

That Night…

Yuri and her recently wed Husband (as in 2 years), Kaito, and Shiina, now her sister in law, sat together at the head of the table. The other Battlefront members and the Girls Dead Monsters all sat around the table, Yuzuru and Kanade found their seats by Hideki and Yui. They sat down and had a formal cheer of champagne with the Battlefront and then began discussing how everyone was faring in their new lives. The fancily dressed waiters came around and took orders. The food took at least 40 minutes to arrive at the table, being that the group was so large. Even so it only felt like two because everyone was so into their conversations and reuniting with each other, no one noticed the time fly by. "The food is as deliciously rich as the restaurant. But it's not the money that matters, it's all of us being back together." Masami said. Shiina nodded in agreement. "So, the Battlefront back in business?" TK asked. "Yeah I guess it is." Yuri smiled. "And we have Kanade with us." Yuzuru added. They all nodded in agreement. "I am happy to be part of Battlefront." Kanade smiled cutely. "Cheers everyone! We're the Battlefront again!" Yuri exclaimed raising her glass. The Battlefront put their glasses up high and cheered. The Soul Friends were united once again. Forever in Love and Harmony…


End file.
